moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Gein
| directed by = Chuck Parello | written by = Stephen Johnston | produced by = Mark Boot; Bill Cross; Hamish McAlpine; Michael Muscal; Karen Nicholls; Scarlett Pettyjohn; Steve Railsback | music by = Robert McNaughton | cinematography = Vanja Cernjul | edited by = Elena Maganini | distributed by = Tartan Films D.E.J. Productions Kunert Manes Entertainment LLC Unapix Entertainment Productions | release date(s) = October, 2000 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $5,708 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Ed Gein is a foreign biographical film of the "True Crime" subgenre. It premiered at the Sitges Film Festival in October, 2000. The film was directed by Chuck Parello with a script written by Stephen Johnston. It was produced by Tartan Films and D.E.J. Productions. It premiered in the United States for a single screening in Los Angeles, California on May 4th, 2001. The film stars Steve Railsback as the infamous Wisconsin grave-robber and cannibal Ed Gein. Cast Notes * Ed Gein (2000) redirects to this page. * The working title for this film is In the Light of the Moon (link redirects to this page). * Ed Gein was filmed in Santa Clarita, California. * Opened to limited theatrical release. It had a single screening in Los Angeles, California where it grossed $5,708. * This is Chuck Parello's second film work and his second film in the "True Crime" subgenre. He also directed Henry II: Portrait of a Serial Killer in 1996 and will direct The Hillside Strangler in 2004. * This is Stephen Johnston's second film as a screenwriter. Like Chuck Parello, Stephen's work is primarily in the "True Crime" genre. He will go on to work on films such as Bundy in 2002, and The Hillside Strangler and Starkweather, both in 2004. * Actor Thomas C. Rainone is credited as Tom Rainone in this film. * Actor Daniel C. Striepeke is credited as Dan Striepeke in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "The Truth is more terrifying than any fiction!" Promotional material also boasted the heading, "Before DAHMER, Before GACY, There was ED", which was a reference to infamous serial killers Jeffrey Dahmer and John Wayne Gacy. * As one of America's most gruesome serial killers, Ed Gein served as the inspiration for several notable horror film villains beginning with Norman Bates from the ''Psycho'' film series, and continuing on with Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise, and Hannibal Lecter and Jaime "Buffalo Bill" Gumb from Silence of the Lambs. * The set used for the Anderson homestead that appears at the end of the movie is the same set used for the Jarvis home in the 1984 horror movie Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter. The actual home is located at 1801 North Topanga Canyon Boulevard in Topanga Canyon, Woodland Hills, California. * Ed Gein was released in Spain and Portugal on November 17th, 2000, which marked the 43rd anniversary of Ed Gein's arrest. * This is not the first time that actor Steve Railsback has played an infamous "True Crime" figure. He is also known for playing California cult leader Charles Manson in the 1976 film Helter Skelter. * Ironically, an actor named Douglas Hunter plays a hunter in this film. Recommendations * Dahmer * Deranged * From Hell * Gacy * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer * Henry II: Portrait of a Serial Killer * Hillside Strangler, The * Psycho * Silence of the Lambs * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The External Links * * Ed Gein at Wikipedia * * Keywords 1940s | 1950s | Auditory hallucination | Bartender | Cannibal | Corpse | Decapitation | Domineering mother | Flaying | Fratricide | Grave robber | Gunshot victims | Holy Bible | Hunter | Psychopath | Serial killer | Sheriff | Severed head | Wisconsin Category:Films Category:2000s/Films Category:2000/Films Category:October, 2000/Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Based on actual events Category:E/Films